Power Rangers Legacy Force
Power Rangers Legacy Force is the story of a team brought together by the Phantom Ranger to stop the armies of a mysterious force called Centurius. The team is able to use the powers of past rangers through a perfected version of the powers used by the Megaforce rangers. It is the first installment of the Timelines series. Story The story starts as Eltar is turned into a barren world by Centurius and his minions with the Phantom Ranger as the only survivor. He heads to earth with the only hope in his hands: 5 Legacy Morphers that can channel the powers of previous rangers. The Phantom Ranger recruits 5 teenagers to use the morphers and fight Centurius. After Centurius unseals Lothor's power from the Abyss of Evil and absorbs it, The Phantom Ranger contacts Gosei who grants them the Super Legacy Modes based on the powerups of previous teams to combat Centurius's new powers. After multiple defeats, Centurius summons Lokar with a massive tower powered by the Elephant, Bat and Shark Animal Spirits, causing the entire city of Angel Grove to fall into darkness. Lokar absorbs Centurius's soul with his dark magic and unleashes his Dark Dinozords on the city. The rangers sacrifice the Legacy Megazord to destroy the Dark Dinozords and the Phantom Ranger activates the Lifeforce Megazord, using it to take down Lokar's first form. Lokar assumes his second form and destroys the Lifeforce Megazord with a blast of dark magic. However, Lightspeed Rescue begins a assault on Lokar's second form and manages to weaken him enough to force him to retreat. Lightspeed Rescue swiftly recreates the Legacyzords and the rangers attack Lokar until he is defeated. However, Lokar says that the Rangers are doomed and more like him will rise up. Characters Rangers RED: Nicholas BLUE: Domovoi PINK: Amy GREEN: Joesph YELLOW: Andrea PHANTOM: ????? Villains LEADER: Centurius MONSTER MAKER: Armok/Dark Sentinel Knight COMMANDER: Ixa/Dark Wraith FOOTSOLDIERS: Gears DEMONIC WARRIOR: Lokar Arsenal Legacy Morphers The Legacy Morphers are the ultimate creations of Eltarian science and magic. They allow the team to morph both into their base ranger forms along with the forms of past rangers. They also can materalize the legacy sabers as well as teleport the rangers. Legacy Sabers The Legacy Sabers are a set of five swords imbued with Eltarian Technomagic that can cut through most substances easily. They are used for the team's Legacy Wave finisher along with the Battlized red ranger's Alpha Strike Barrage finisher. A sixth saber is wielded by the Phantom Ranger when he fights the revived Lothor after his Phantom Saber is teleported away from him. Alpha Battlizer Morpher This upgrade to the Red Ranger's legacy morpher channels the power of the Grand Shogun to transform him into the Alpha Red Ranger. It also allows him to use the Alpha Strike Finisher. Phantom Saber This massive sword is the Phantom Ranger's primary weapon that has three blades. It allows him to open his armor to unleash the collection of spirits inside for the Phantom Rush finisher. See Also Category:Power Rangers Legacy Force Category:Animated Category:Series Category:Timelines Series Category:Ideas Wiki